Forgetting and Forgiving
by MakorraLove97
Summary: After a month of being broken up, Jade and Beck have a huge fight and afterwards when Jade leaves he takes it out on Cat. He yells and snaps at her and she then runs away in the pouring rain and gets into some trouble. Can Beck save her in time? Can she just forgive and forget about him yelling at her?


**Heey there everyone, so this is just another short 'Bat' story on Victorious, I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

* * *

'**Forgiving And Forgetting'**

**. . .**

It's now been one month since Beck and Jade officially broke up. But, their fights have still been continuing.

It's a Saturday night and everyone is hanging out at Tori's house. Right now they're all watching a movie while it's pouring, lightening and thundering outside.

Perfect time for a horror movie.

Beck and Jade are sitting far away from one another and they don't dare make any eye contact. Everything is going good and they are all having fun.

Just the gang is home; Trina is at a friend's house and Tori's parents are out at a party.

The movie is two hours long so after the first hour they all decided to take a small intermission.

Tori goes to use the bathroom upstairs, Andre goes to use the bathroom downstairs, Robbie –with Rex- goes upstairs to make a private phone call –probably to his mom letting her know he's safe and having fun- and that leaves Cat, Beck and Jade sitting in the living room.

The room is silent and Cat starts to get nervous. First, she hated being left alone with two people who want to rip each other's eyes out and second, she doesn't like the feeling of being in the room liking Beck while her best friend who is his ex is sitting only a few feet away.

"This movie is stupid." Jade huffs and folds her arms across her chest.

"You picked it out." Beck gives her a look as he states the truth.

"Well, it's stupid." Jade shoots back at him and gives him one of her scary death looks.

"Maybe you're just stupid." Beck snaps at his ex girlfriend.

Cat gasps at what Beck has just said and she bites her lip when she sees Jade rise from her seat.

"Excuse me?" Jade coldly questions with her eyebrows raised.

Beck now stands up from his spot on the couch and now the two are face to face.

"What's your problem?!" Jade starts yelling.

Beck's eyes go wide and he chuckles, "My problem?! What's yours?!"

Cat winces at the yelling and she slowly stands up from her spot, "Um . . . guys?"

They both ignore the small red-headed girl and continue to yell at one another.

"You're an idiot!" Jade says then shoves Beck, making him stumble and bump into Cat, making her fall to the floor.

Beck throws his hands in the air and starts yelling at Jade once again, "See what you did?! You just made me push Cat to the floor!"

Jade rolls her dark eyes, "You're the one that bumped into her!"

Cat slowly stands up and shakes her head, "I'm fine though!"

"Stay out of this Cat!" They both yell at Cat in unison then right after yelling that a loud roar from the thunder is heard. They all jump at the sudden noise but then Beck and Jade go back to yelling at each other.

"Can't you just stay out of my life?!" Jade chokes out.

Beck runs his hand through his air, "I would love to but you don't make it easy when you come running into my life!"

Jade eyes him then suddenly lifts her hand and slaps his cheek as hardest as she can.

Cat gasps and Beck stands there, shocked. He slowly faces Jade with his mouth hanging open.

"Did you just slap me?" Beck quietly asks Jade, anger in his eyes.

Jade stares right back at him. Her cold eyes now meeting his. She says nothing then she turns on her heels and walks upstairs.

Beck huffs and runs his hand through his hair once again.

Cat stands there; she doesn't know what to say but she wants to cheer Beck up.

"Beck . . ." Cat begins but she knows she can't tell him her true feelings so she just sticks to what she does best . . . acting innocent and oblivious to what's truly going on.

Beck doesn't answer her so Cat just makes something stupid up, "There was this one time where my brother and I went to the park and we saw these birds and we try to catch them but they flew away."

"Cat . . ." Beck begins but Cat cuts him off.

"But, then we found this cute little pond and my brother tried to eat one of the fish and I tried to stop him but I had one free hand because my other one had a red velvet cupcake." Cat continues to rant on and on.

"Cat . . . Cat listen to me-" Beck tries to say again but Cat ignored him.

"So then we both fell in and we got wet and my cupcake was all ruined!" Cat said while not looking at Beck once, just staring at the floor.

Every time Beck tried to talk Cat would just cut him off with another stupid statement or something that didn't make any sense.

Beck could feel the rage rising in him and he could feel his fist tighten. He knows he's about to lose it on Cat but for some reason he couldn't help himself and he just does.

"Shut up! Cat please, just shut up! You're making no sense and you're just annoying! No one ever cares what you have to say because you never make any sense of it!"

Cat stands there in shock and she could see all the anger in Beck's eyes. He's usually never mad and he is NEVER mad at her. He usually finds her funny or cute.

Beck is standing over her and Cat is shaking. She's actually for the first time scared of her friend, Beck.

"I-" Cat begins but Beck stops her, "Stop! Just stop! I don't want to hear it, Cat!"

Cat is now in tears. Her eyes are red and they're spilling with hot tears.

Cat is shaking and she is scared. More scared than she has ever been in her life.

Beck watches as the small girl who is one of his best friends . . . someone who he thinks more of a friend shake and cry. He could see how scared she is . . . and of him!

Beck runs his hand through his hair and takes a step towards Cat but she flinches. When Beck goes to take another step towards her she takes a step back and continues to shake.

Andre steps out of the bathroom and sees Cat in tears and shaking. He sees Jade's not in the room and Beck is standing in front of the small red-headed girl.

"What's going on here?" Andre questions as he walks towards Cat and Beck.

Beck then realizes everything he has said to Cat and he instantly regrets it. His eyes widen and his blood runs cold. He can't believe he just said something like that to someone . . . someone he- he _loved?_

_No, he couldn't love Cat . . . she was just a close friend to him . . . he didn't actually love her . . . does he?_

Beck then slowly looks at Andre's confused face to Cat's terrified face.

"Cat I-" Beck begins but Cat just shakes her head and runs to the front door.

"Cat, wait! It's raining!" Beck yells out but Cat ignores him and runs out of the house, slamming the door on her way out.

Andre looks over to Beck and folds his arms across his chest, "What did you do to her?!"

Beck moans then runs to the door, completely ignoring Andre.

Beck swings the front door open and sticks his head out, "Cat! Cat, come back!"

All he could see through the pouring rain was a small glimpse of red hair and then suddenly it was gone.

Beck moans and slaps himself. He then starts to mumble to himself, "Why did you have to yell at her?"

Andre walks up next to him and shakes his head, "What did you do?!"

Beck sighs and shakes his head, "I yelled at her. I said some messed up things and I- I need to find her. She could get hurt in the pouring rain at night. I'll be back later."

Beck grabs his jacket and his keys then runs out the door and to his truck.

***With Cat.***

Cat is running through the rain as fast as she can. She's only wearing a pink tank-top, purple short- shorts and rainbow color sneakers. She is freezing and body feels all numb.

Cat could see that the lightening is very close to where she is; after seeing the lightening strike thunder instantly follows afterwards . . . that proves that the lightening is close.

Cat's makeup is smeared all over her face and her tears mix with the rain.

While running for what seems like hours she trips over a rock and falls flat on her face. Her small body feels numb so she just sits on legs and cries into her hands.

As she is looking down crying into her hands, she could see a pair of feet now standing in front of her.

Cat slowly looks up and sees an unfamiliar face, "Hi . . . my name is Cat."

The guy chuckles and bends down so he's eye level with her, "Now, what is a young pretty girl doing out here in the pouring rain crying?"

Cat bats her eyes at the man and uses her normal, innocent voice but with a hint of worry in it, "What is a young pretty boy doing out here in the pouring rain . . . not crying?"

The man eyes her then suddenly slaps her across the face, "I will ask the questions . . . not you."

Cat gasps and places her hand over the spot where he smacked her, "What was that for?!"

The man rolls his ice blue eyes and grabs a lock of Cat's hair, "Didn't I just tell you that I'm the one who will be asking questions here . . . not you?"

Cat gasps and new hot tears start to pour down her face. She is too shocked and scared to talk so she just bites her lip and tries to hold in the sobs.

"That's better. Now, why don't we have some fun?" The man smirks then out of nowhere two of his friends walk up to him with smirks on their faces.

"Hey, Jesse, what did you find?" A short, skinny guy –around the same age as Cat- says.

Jesse smirks at his friends and then pulls Cat up to her feet, making her flinch and whimper.

"Her. Her name is Cat." Jesse says with a wink.

Cat is now shaking even more than she was before and she bites down on her lip, hard, "L- let me go. Please?"

They all laugh like she told the funniest joke ever and then Jesse makes Cat face him and he presses his lips onto hers. Cat tries to pull away but to no avail.

While Jesse is kissing Cat she is punching his chest with her small fist and then he pulls away and holding his lip.

"What happened?!" One of Jesse's friends yells out.

"She bit my lip!" Jesse yells then pushes Cat to the wet, cold ground.

"Ahhh!" Cat yelps as she hits the ground hard.

The two friends laugh but Jesse just eyes them, "Shut up."

They all then face the red-headed girl on the floor who is staring up at them with fear in her big brown eyes.

Jesse kicks Cat in the ribs then spits down at her, "NEVER do that again, understand?!"

Cat coughs up a little blood but then nods slowly.

Jesse smiles and right before he could kick her again, a truck pulls up and the truck lights shines at them.

"What the-?" Jesse says as he squints his eyes.

Then, another guy comes running out of the truck and towards Cat.

"Cat!" A familiar voice yells out and Cat instantly knows who it is . . .

Beck.

The three friends figure that he was a friend to the girls so they all run away without looking back once. They then disappear into the rainy night.

Beck falls to his knees and to Cat's side. She has some blood on her and she has her eyes closed.

"Cat . . . Cat can you hear me?" Beck quietly whispers into Cat's ear and shakes her.

Cat moans and her eyes slowly open, "B- Beck?"

Beck smiles a little at Cat and nods, "It's me. Come here; let's get you out of this rain."

Beck picks Cat up bridal style and carries her back to his truck.

Cat whimpers and moans at the pain but Beck tries not to listen so he is not temped to go after the guys who did this to Cat . . . _his_ Cat.

Beck places Cat into the passenger seat and kisses the top of her red hair. Then, he shuts the door and runs to get in on the driver's side.

Cat slowly looks over to Beck and a small smile appears on her face, "You saved me."

Before driving the car or even turning on the car, he looks over at Cat and stares into her big, loving brown eyes.

"No . . . no I hurt you. I'm so, so sorry." Beck says, trying to not break down in front of the small, fragile girl.

"No . . . you're my hero." Cat whispers and shivers again.

Beck notices her shivering so he takes off his jacket and wraps it around Cat, "The heat will go up in a bit. Once we start driving the heat will warm you up."

Beck looks at Cat and sees she's hurting, "I'm so sorry Cat. This is all my fault."

Cat shakes her head and gives him a small smile, "No . . . it's not your fault. Besides, I already forgot about that what happened at Tori's house and you're forgiven. You really did come to my rescue when I needed you. Thank you, Beck."

Beck smiles at her and nods, "Thanks, Cat."

Cat nods then flinches at the pain, "It hurts."

Beck starts the tuck up and looks back over to Cat, ". . . I know . . . I'm sorry."

Cat shakes her head, "I don't want to go to the hospital though!"

Beck sighs and shakes his head, "No, Cat, you need to go to the hospital to get checked out."

Cat pouts and shakes her head, "No, please, Beck. I just want to- never mind."

Beck looks at her confused, "What?"

Cat bites her bottom lip and slowly answers him, "I just want to go back to your R.V. and stay there for the night. I don't want to be alone and I don't want anyone else knowing. My parents and brother are out of town . . . please?"

Beck smiles and strokes Cat's cheek, "Of course."

***At Beck's R.V.***

The ride to Beck's R.V. wasn't that bad. Cat finally warmed up but her body still hurt.

Once they arrive at the R.V. Beck turns off the car, grabs the keys and puts them into his pockets and then runs over to the passenger's side to help Cat out.

Beck, again, picks up Cat bridal style and carries her inside the R.V.

Beck walks over to his bed and gently places her down on it. Cat looks up at him, "Aren't you going to lie down too?"

Beck nods, "Yeah but first, don't you want dry clothes?"

Cat giggles but then immediately regrets it when her ribs start to ache, "Ow."

Beck gives her a sympathetic look then grabs a pair of sweat-pants and a white tank-top. He then walks back over to Cat and hands them to her, "Here ya go."

Cat grabs the clothes but knows she won't make it to the bathroom without falling.

So, as if Beck read her mind, he turns around and covers his eyes, "Go ahead, I'm not looking."

Cat smiles then quickly gets dressed.

Once done getting changed, Cat places her head back on a pillow, "You can look now."

Beck slowly turns around and smiles, "I'll be right back; I'm going to go change."

Beck grabs a pair of sweats and a tank-top then goes to the bathroom.

Cat yawns then slowly her eyes shut and she drifts off to sleep.

A few moments later Beck comes out of the bathroom and smiles at Cat. He then slowly climbs into the bed with Cat and lies down next to her. He gently picks up her head and places it on his chest.

Beck wraps his arms protectively around her and he kisses the top of her head, "Goodnight, Cat."

To his surprise, Cat answers him back, "Night Beck . . . I love you."

Beck's eyes widen but then he smiles and holds her tighter against him, "I love you too, Cat."

Then, they both drift off to sleep, both dreaming of each other and their new future together.

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope you guys liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :3**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
